


Of Champagne And Rose Petals

by im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance



Series: Screwed Up Mess [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Boys Kissing, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, Louis is Obsessed With Zayn, M/M, Male Slash, Strip Tease, Stripper Dance, Top Louis, Voyeurism, a-hole!louis, kinky!harry, larry stylinson - Freeform, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance/pseuds/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis' well-deserved weekend get-away..</p><p> </p><p>Or where Harry is trying to please Louis<br/>... but Louis' mind is elsewhere</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Champagne And Rose Petals

Harry smiled as he picked up a pamphlet in the lobby and looked at the pictures. Glancing at Louis, who was animatedly chatting with the receptionist, Harry took a seat in an arm-chair and let out a happy sigh. The two of them had been planning for that week-end for so long and he was more than glad that they had finally gotten an opportunity. After the first part of their ‘On The Road Again’ tour, it was a well-deserved holiday. Only Louis and himself for two days and two nights, no phone calls, no text messages, no friends, no family, no work, no contact what-so-ever with social media; in other words, cut off from the world for two days and two nights. Harry grinned at the thought.

“Shall we proceed to our suite, your Highness?” Louis smiled as he shook a key card in one hand.

“Suite?” Harry grinned even wider.

Louis wriggled his eyebrows before turning on his heels and walking to the elevator. Harry gathered his coat in one hand and propped his duffle bag on one shoulder, briskly walking to join Louis, who was already waiting for an elevator. Biting his lips to prevent the smirk from creeping to his lips as he stood beside his lover, Harry could not help but think about all the things that they would be doing, just the two of them, alone in a hotel suite. He could just jump on Louis and kiss him breathless, right there at that very moment. Giving it a second thought, that was what he would do, as soon as the elevator doors would close and they would be hidden from prying eyes.

The elevator finally dinged and the doors opened; the two lads entered after allowing an old couple out. Harry already anticipated his next move and licked his lower lip as he glanced at Louis. To his dismay, before the doors could close completely, somebody stopped them and a middle-aged man stepped inside. _‘Maybe he would get out first’_ Harry thought but was again disappointed when he caught sight of the button that the man pressed; he would get out one floor after their floor. The ride was a quiet one and both Harry and Louis sighed in appreciation once they were out of the elevator and into the very long corridor.

“Come on,” Louis said as he tugged on Harry’s arm.

Louis opened the door and entered the suite, dropping his bag in the living area. Closely following was Harry, who closed the door behind him and dropped his bag on the floor, beside Louis’ bag. The curly head let himself fall on the sofa and pulled his phone from his jeans’ pocket, immediately busying himself with the black device.

“What are you doing? I thought we said no phones,” Louis asked as he came back into the living area with a sprite in his hand, a sprite that he had probably gotten from the mini fridge.

“Yeah,” Harry nodded. “I’m just diverting my calls to Niall.”

Louis hummed. “Why Niall?”

“Cause he’s my dear and lovely Irish buddy and it’d be funny if he gets all my calls.”

Louis laughed along with his lover as he also dropped himself on the couch and flung an arm around Harry’s neck.

Smiling, Harry turned to the side and wrapped his arm around Louis’s middle, placing a kiss to Louis’ jaw at the same time. He was going to do something, something so special that Louis would never forget. What could he possibly do? With Louis around, it would be tough planning something, it was almost impossible.

“Lou?”

Louis hummed in response as his hand kept playing with Harry’s hair.

“You need to leave.”

Louis turned to look at the younger lad. He was confused. “What?”

“Yeah, go and hang out in the lobby or something. Or you could go sight-seeing?”

“Harry, we’re in London and there’s not a place that I haven’t seen yet.”

“I dunno… just go somewhere. I have a surprise for you and I won’t be able to execute it if you’re around.”

“Huh, I could stay in the bedroom while you ‘execute’ your plan in here,” Louis looked around the very spacious room.

“Are you stupid? If it’s a surprise for you, it’ll obviously be in the bedroom.”

“Well, I’ll be in here then,” Louis proposed.

“But I have to get some stuffs from outside,” Harry whined.

“Come on, I won’t peep. I really don’t want to go outside.”

“Fine, but you aren’t allowed to look.” With that warning, Harry got off the couch and walked to the bedroom, after grabbing his bag.

O.O.O.O.O

Louis again sighed. Harry had locked himself in the bedroom all afternoon; with the exception, coming out about 30 minutes earlier to get something that he had ordered from room service. To be honest, Louis was bored. He had so many expectations about that weekend and sitting in the living area of the suite while Harry was locked in the bedroom, was definitely not one of them. He ran out of things to do and was currently playing cross-word on his phone; he was getting impatient and anything else was better to kill time rather than sit and wait. After what seemed like ages, Louis let out a sigh of relief when Harry emerged from the bedroom, a big smile plastered on his lips.

Taking his lover by the hand, Harry walked him into the candle-lit bedroom. The older lad looked around and smiled to himself; that was what all the fuss was about. The curtains were closed and lights off. There were candles on the nightstands, on the small dresser that was in the far end of the room and also on the coffee table, by a set of arm-chairs; all-in-all, it gave the room a nice and warm glow. There was also a bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice and flute glasses beside it. Not to forget, the red roses that were placed in a vase, on a corner table, and on the coffee table, by the glasses. Red rose petals were scattered on all flat surfaces and the bed.

Harry walked to the coffee table and poured them the champagne before joining Louis, a glass in each of his hand, Louis, who was seated on the edge of the bed.

“To us,” Louis toasted as he clinked his glass against Harry’s.

“Yeah, to us and many more years to come,” the curly head smiled before whispering in Louis’ ear. “I have another surprise for you.”

“Yeah?” Louis smirked; Harry never stop to amaze him.

“Yeah,” Harry licked his lips.

Taking the glasses, Harry set them on the bedside table before walking back to stand in front of Louis. He then bent forward and placed a sweet kiss to his lips; an innocent and chaste kiss. Straightening himself and turning around, Harry walked away while swaying his hips from side to side. Again turning around on his toes, Harry bit his lower lip, for the first time, Louis noticed that Harry was barefoot. With eyes locked with him, Harry swung his hips from left to right and vice versa, to the slow beat of the music playing on his IPod speakers; music, something else that Louis had failed to notice when he had entered the room. Harry’s every movement were slow yet they were so enticing.

Reaching for the hem of his dark blue tee, Harry pulled it over his head, tossing it to the ivory-coloured, carpeted floor. Harry ran a hand up his chest, fingers lightly grazing his tattooed skin, and stopped to tease his right nipple. The curly head closed his eyes and cocked his head to the side as a hiss escaped his lips. His body never stopped moving and it moved in such a way that made it difficult for Louis to breathe normally. Louis’ eyes, full of lust, never left Harry and he ran his tongue over his lips that suddenly felt too dry; heck, even his mouth felt dryer than usual.

Harry again walked to Louis, in a sultry and alluring way, and turned around to face away from the older boy. Lowering himself, Harry gyrated his hips into Louis’ lap, his bum touching Louis’ growing erection through layers of clothing, and he did it again and one more time when Louis let out a gasp. Harry smirked and took two steps away from the other lad; he was not done with what he had in mind.

Louis grabbed Harry’s hand. “Fuck the strip show. Come here.”

Harry let out a high-pitched laugh when Louis pulled him to himself and he fell onto the mattress, crashing into the older boy’s side. Louis immediately turned his head to the side, attaching his mouth to Harry’s and, in the process, muffling Harry’s giggle fit. Louis nipped at the curly head’s lips and moved so that his upper body was looming over Harry. With fingers stroking Harry’s cheek, Louis looked at the boy’s face; his eyes were closed, lips slightly parted and there was a trace of a smile playing on there. After what seemed to be long minutes, Harry opened his eyes and looked up at Louis with a toothy grin.

“Get this off,” Harry tugged on Louis’s plain white tee. “I want to feel your skin against mine… it’s been so long.”

Fifty-six seconds, that was all it took for both boys to be completely naked and then began a session of heavy petting. Needy hands, hungry lips and impatient tongues were feeling any piece of skin that they could reach on the other’s body. With a swift, well-practiced motion, Louis flipped Harry around and smacked him on the bum; Harry’s bum. Suddenly, a memory that Louis was sure he had erased crept back into his mind.

It all happened two weeks ago, when Louis had come home from the gym. He was reeking of sweat and wanted, needed a shower but was caught off-guard when he walked in on Zayn. Zayn, being his usual self, had not locked the bathroom door. Why was Zayn even using his bathroom? It was only much later that he had learnt from Harry that Zayn’s shower was broken. Louis had a clear view of Zayn’s bum that was pressed against the transparent glass wall of the shower stall. The dark-haired boy was too lost into another world to even notice Louis’ arrival; silly Zayn was probably lost in his stupid thoughts again.

Louis was about to turn and leave when a small, tiniest moan caught his ears. Louis knew he should have left but somehow, his feet refused to move and his eyes stayed glued to the boy in the shower. At that point, Zayn’s whole back was pressed against the glass wall, his head was slightly tilted backward and his right hand was vigorously moving; the jerk was masturbating in his shower. It seemed that Louis’ sanity had taken a stroll elsewhere and the boy did not budge from his spot until a small cry escaped Zayn’s lips and his movement stopped.

Harry let out a moan and Louis was brought back to reality. Louis looked at his erection and a frown appeared on his face; when did he wear a condom and when did he even enter Harry? His hips were moving at a steady rhythm and each of his forward thrust was met with a backward one from Harry. Harry was on his knees, his forehead rested on the mattress and his hands were above his head. Occasional sweet moans left Harry’s parted lips when Louis pushed inside him too hard. It had been so long since Louis had been in him and Harry honestly did not care how loud he was actually being.

Louis’s mind drifted back to Zayn in that shower stall. He could not help but imagine how it would be to see the droplets of water roll down Zayn’s chest and along his legs. He wished he was one of those lucky drops that ran down Zayn’s slender body. Louis’ hand trailed down Harry’s back, from his shoulder blades to his lower back and he wondered how it would feel to run his palm down Zayn’s chest and even lower. Or how it would feel to have Zayn’s fine legs wrapped around his waist. Or to caress the slight swell of Zayn’s ass. Louis parted his lips as he felt his body heat up and a familiar sensation pool in his abdomen.

Harry bit his lips and one of his hands took hold of his erection, pumping it at the same rhythm as Louis’ thrusts, which had sped up. His hand moved up and down and he tried to find his release as Louis kept hitting his prostate; after so many years of doing it, Louis had gotten quite good at it and he knew when or where he had to hit. Harry turned his head to the side and breathed through his opened mouth; he was so close. Three seconds later, he came over the sheets and his hand while Louis was still pounding in him.

Picturing himself coming all over Zayn’s ass did it for him. He stilled his movements and pulled out of Harry, who looked as equally as spent as he was. _“Fuck,”_ Louis thought to himself; he was so screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it.  
> Let me know what y'all think :D


End file.
